Orwell Alexis Corett
|Row 4 title = Battles|Row 4 info = Second War (Captain) Third War (Knight) War against the Lich King (Lieutenant) Battle of the Broken Shore Lieutenant) |Row 5 title = Medals|Row 5 info = (11 L.C.) (26 L.C.) (29 L.C.) (37 L.C.) |Row 6 title = Family|Row 6 info = Tralen Corett (Grandfather) † Septimium Corett (Father) † Marlenhe Corett (Mother) † Darcie B. Corett (Wife) † Sebastian Corett (Son) †}}"Orwell is an adult man, a veteran and a war hero who has sworn never to fall again before pain and nostalgia. He is known for his great sense of humor, his capacity for dialogue and his charisma when expressing himself. A kind and fair Paladin, who does not punish without a good reason" '' Appearance '' A man of great height, strong body and gray hair (that in the past was blond). His face expresses experience and seriousness, at the same time that his body expresses physical power and resistance. Although the years have passed, Orwell has managed to maintain his fitness in good conditions, although according to him "the time will come for the new heroes to replace these old bones". ''Personality As a good Knight, he possesses an enormous love for his nation (Lordaeron) and usually expresses it. He is a kind and just man, respected within the Order and loved by those who were his men in the Argent Crusade. Undoubtedly, the outstanding feature of Orwell is his great capacity for dialogue and understanding towards the people around him. He detests fanatics and always rejects racism. = History * ''Childhood "I was born more than sixty years ago, in the beautiful Lordaeron, that kingdom known for its heroes and knights. I was born into a family of warriors, men of honor who for generations had taken the surname Corett to great places and I could not be the exception. From my father I learned about the art of combat, of fighting for honor and for your people and how to protect the man by your side, your warmate. And from my grandfather I learned about respect for allies and the enemy, "respect your rival and your victory will be even greater". My mother, on the other hand, always instilled in me that I should be curious, not confine myself to the basics, that I should always seek to learn more and to read... from her, I adopt the beautiful habit of reading before going to sleep and enjoying reading." *''Training'' "With my childhood under the training of my father and my grandfather, I entered the barracks at the age of 16, ready to show that I was really made to be a soldier. And so it was, I was quickly considered a prodigy among the recruits, not only for my knowledge of combat, but by my tactical thinking, which many considered "great." But even so, I felt something more, I did not want to be the best, I wanted to help my colleagues so that we were all the best. '' I''n a couple of years, I was named Soldier of the Kingdom of Lordaeron and that was my first step towards honor and glory. Honors for my excellent career as a recruit, but also, a deep sadness at the death of my grandfather, who failed to see me as a soldier, although I am sure he is proud of me. Time passed and the years of my service in the South Guard earned me '' ]] ''the rank of Captain of the 11th Company; a group of men willing to give everything for the kingdom, including life and more, if they could. But in these years, something else caught my attention... a young apprentice from Dalaran that I had met on the border. Without knowing, I had met the woman I would love all my life. And of course, after persecuting her for years, I managed to marry that woman... Darcie, the Light of my eyes." * Goodbye Father "Although they prepare you to fight, although they teach you about honor and even if your whole family fights, it is impossible not to feel pain when you see someone you love dying in combat. The war does not discriminate and the orcs either, the Second War against the Horde was brutal, I lost many of my men, although my company managed to stay on the border of Lordaeron, but without doubt losing my father in the war, is one of the greatest pains I have had. However, my father made me see that there was something else in me, that I was not a simple Soldier, that I had a power in me, a skill that I quickly understood: The Light. During the bloody battle at the gates of Lordaeron, I was unarmed and it was my father who threw his sword at me, knowing that he would be defenseless. But he did not care, he gave his life to defend his son and that sacrifice made me wake up my power, I never wanted revenge because I know that in war, men die. But I wanted justice, justice sprang from my soul and my sword impregnated with it. I can never thank my father, but he knows that I will always use his sword with honor." * Feel'Sheet, Fire of Corett "Feel'Sheet was the name I gave to my father's sword, to that strange sword that seemed to ignite in flames during combat, which seemed to burn my enemies. I did not understand how, but this sword caught the attention of the Silver Hand, who at the end of the war, took me to be trained as something more than a simple Captain, to be a Paladin ... a sacred knight of Lordaeron. I never felt so honest and dignified, I was prepared and I wanted to do it, I felt the power, I felt the need for justice and I felt the desire to help. And so they were, long years under the teachings of Akham Grimmhort, a priest whom he considered to be the wisest man I have ever known. Fair, loyal and brave, he (without being a warrior) was my example of Paladin. The words of the Light, the teachings of the war and my family, made me feel like a new man. Being a Paladin is more than having a beautiful title, it is a doctrine of life that you adopt immediately. I am a tool of the Light, I will always let her intercede for me whenever I want, I am not worthy of her and even so, Light protects me. That was taught to me and that's what I think. As I also believe in my sword, in that old blade of steel touched by the Light, which accompanied me on the day of my appointment: '''Sir Orwell Alexis Corett, Knight of the Order of the Silver Hand'."'' * My Fall What did I love the most in my life? To my wife and my son. They were my sweet awakening and my beautiful nights. She was my golden lady, my most precious treasure and he was my boy, who had inherited the best of me. Who would follow my steps... but my mistakes took it from me. My life was turned off at that moment... when I lost both of them. "The Scourge was on Lordaeron, we barely had information and those beasts were more and more, they increased rapidly and all the towns seemed to fall before them. The Silver Hand was totally surpassed and our Prince had disappeared, without a doubt it was a terrifying, dramatic situation. When Tirion came to see me, his face was one of fear and uncertainty. That's why I decided that my family will take refuge in Dalaran... my worst mistake. But there was no other way, I had to go look for survivors in the villages on the King's road and I had to protect my family in some way. The fall of Lordaeron hit me hard in the stomach ... my kingdom, my home, the home that both I and my family had defended for years, had fallen to these disgusting enemies and there was nothing left to be done. For days, we all cried, my friends, my comrades in arms and me. But we could not sit still, when we were informed that a group of survivors led by Proudmoore was getting ready to travel by boat, we all made ourselves available to them. I thought for a while if I should take my family with me, but the fear of a war made me think that if they stayed in Dalaran, they would be safe... what an idiot I was." * The Nathrezim "Fighting in Hyjal many times put me on the verge of death... I met races I had never seen and faced the huge Burning Legion, all those demons that threatened Azeroth. I think it was the only time where I exploited all my abilities and all my power. Especially when I fight with him. He was a huge demon, with big bat wings and a sadistic smile on his face. I do not remember exactly his voice, but he made fun of me, of my faith in the Light. I never had a fight as bloodthirsty as that, nor a rival so aggressive and thirsty for blood. But I was not afraid, there was no place for fear. I fought with that demon to the point of exhaustion, until my arms could no longer raise my sword, but the Light responded to me and that same Light allowed me to kill him. Although in doing so, I felt that something was not right ... and I was afraid for my family. I can now say that I killed a Nathrezim, but it is an experience that I would not wish on anyone." * Dead Inside "I returned with the taste of victory on my lips and was greeted with bitter defeat, with excessive pain and with my soul shattering. Despite our victory in Hyjal, as soon as I stepped on Stormwind, I was informed that Dalaran had been destroyed and that the victims were too many ... my wife, my son, my family. Fate took away everything I loved and I throw it into complete darkness. The Light had abandoned me for the first time and there was no way, nothing that would motivate me to move forward. I just gave up everything and moved away, I exiled to where no one will hear my cry. If you ever love something ... never leave it alone." For many months I lived alone in the mountains, only with my thoughts and my pain. I dreamed a lot with my wife, with my son, I dreamed that one day I would wake up and see them there with me, smiling. But the days passed and every time my life seemed to end, I did not want to continue living, I did not want to trust in the Light. But then, there was someone who had been a great friend for many years, a man that I respected and admired a lot: Tirion Fordring. Tirion told me about his son, about his exile from the Silver Hand, and gave me the words he needed. I was being silly and capricious, wasting my life and my time instead of honoring my family, remembering it properly. I was wrong again." * The Argent Crusade "When I heard about Tirion Fordring's call to arms, I immediately knew it was time to get back into action. The Scourge had reappeared, this time on Stormwind and I could not sit idly by. The Light had given me a new opportunity to redeem myself and I was not going to waste it. With my renewed confidence and my recovered faith, I presented myself to Fordring and was assigned as Lieutenant of the 3rd Section of the Argent Crusade, destined to protect the entrance of the Icecrown while the campers ascended towards the Needle. My Section was young boys, of different races (some that in my exile, I had not known) but without doubt, they were promises for the Light and fought with courage. Maybe in several moments we were overcome by the dead, but I gave them the advice they had told me years ago "even in your darkest hour, there is always a corner of light in your heart" and that Light led us to win that horrible and terrible war." * Learning and Peace "After the victory in Northrend, I began to establish relations with Elves and with the Draenei, I returned to my old books and again to contemplate and understand about the different races, their languages and their beliefs, their cultures. I was quite surprised by the Draenei and therefore became friends with many of their "Vindicators", who fought for the Light. And based on many books that I got in the Argent Crusade, I understood more about the Light and about Azeroth. Meanwhile, I settled in Nortshire for a long time, training young squires who started as Paladins, teaching them from my experience and wisdom. And I think I did a good job ... little by little, I began to integrate again after my exile and I asked that a tombstone in Stormwind be named after my wife and son, so I could bring them a flower every day." * The Iron Horde "Again the orcs, again the Dark Portal ... the same faces in a different conflict. When everything seemed peaceful, after the Siege of Orgrimmar, that damn portal opened again and once again, we were invaded by the savage orcs, but different orcs, closer to those I fought during the Second War. Wild and anxious to conquer. I enlisted as soon as they started with the call to arms and I was present in the Offensive against the Portal. Once again I saw the faces with the same enemies that had snatched my father and attacked my old kingdom. Old rivals. Although I did not participate actively in the campaign, I joined the final fight before the call to the battle of Archmage Khadgar, fighting again against the demons of the Legion and returning victorious, after the final siege." * The Burning Legion "Nothing prepared us for the first blow, but as soon as the Legion appeared again, we prepared to fight. Once again I met with the Argent Crusade and we left for the Broken Islands. The Legion attacked us one more time and we were the maximum exponent of the Light in Azeroth ... but we were careless, they quickly outnumbered us and we fell into an atrocious massacre. Hundreds of colleagues, friends and companions massacred, I lost my whole Section in that fatal siege and even lost the best of us ... to the High Lord Tirion Fordring. Losing Tirion was a hard blow, not only because he was the best of us, but because he had helped me in a horrible '' ''moment of my life and I admired him and respected him for that and more. But this time we were not going to let the pain of the loss take us out of our way. When the new High Lord took over the renewed Silver Hand, I immediately joined and resumed my position as Knight and Master. I had already faced the Legion before and this time it would not be the exception ... even with the deaths of our heroes and with the giant numbers of the Legion, we knew that the Light would not abandon us and we went out to fight. And so it was ... once again the forces of Azeroth defeated the enemy, once again we saved our lives and although many brave men gave their lives during the war, their sacrifices were not in vain, since the victory over the Burning Legion returned the peace we so badly needed. A peace that I am sure ... will not last forever either." Feel'Sheet Feel'Sheet is the sword that Orwell received from his father, with which he saved his life. At first glance it looks like an ordinary sword, quite neat and sharp, decorated with gold and with an elegant and thin scabbard. But this sword hides a great power, since it was exposed to the consecration of the Light in a direct way, when upon being received by Orwell, his feelings for his father invoked the Light, which fell on the blade of the sword and I consecrate it with the flame of justice. This is why during the fight, Orwell is able to cause his sword to ignite in a golden fire, which is something he has called "Sacred Fire", an aggressive way of using the Light, oriented towards combat. This strange power gave Orwell the nickname ''"The Fury of Light"''__FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Characters Category:Paladins Category:Lordaeronian Category:Knights Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Argent Crusade Category:Human